Fall For You
by MonsturrBonesxxx3
Summary: Three years ago the one Naruto loved Hinata Hyuga died on Valentine's Day, and now Sakura feels he needs to move on and find someone new - and she has just the man to bring the old Naruto back. A young, aspiring piano player - Uchiha, Sasuke. SasuNaru


Warning: SasuNaruSasu

F A L L F O R Y O U

Chapter One: Secret Valentine

The way his fingers moved across the piano keys, it was so mesmerizing. The blonde pushed his face closer to the window, nose brushing against the cold glass and his mouth pressing gently on it. His slow breathing made a foggy haze over the window, but he was too entranced on the pale hands pressing the keys to realize it.

"Naruto?"

Eyelids closed shut over ocean blue eyes in a blink of realization, and they turned to look at the pink-haired girl holding a coffee in her gloved hands. The blonde boy smiled at his friend and pushed himself off of the window, sending one last glance in the piano player's direction. He took in every detail on that corpse like body. The raven hair that adorned his head and framed his deathly pale skin; his silky smooth movements; the way he brushed his hair out of his face, revealing beautiful onyx eyes every time. Everything about that man was gorgeous, and Naruto wasn't gay, but it was difficult to look away from this elegant man.

Sakura glanced over to the window, searching for the source of her friend's hypnotic stage. A mischievous grin splattered itself over her face, and her grass green eyes flittered with amusement. "His name's Sasuke," she suddenly spoke, breaking the blonde's attention from his stare. He slowly moved his eyes over to her, then back toward the figure at the piano. She giggled and shoved Naruto playfully toward the door, getting a very surprising reaction from him.

"Stop it Sakura-chan!" the blonde quickly regained his footing and scuttled closer to her, a cherry red blush skimming over his scarred cheeks. Shy blue eyes hovered over to her form, where he noticed a curious eyebrow was raising in question. "Let's go," he said to change the subject, and began walking away from the small studio. Sakura followed with a giant grin on her face. What was this?

"Is my little Naru-chan gay now?" she asked in a childish voice, jogging over to his form to keep pace with him. A chorus of laughter escaped her lips as Naruto tried hitting her, but she easily slapped his hand away with her unusual amount of power. Thank many years of training from her karate teacher, Tsunade. Sakura was now, definitely, not a girl to reckon with.

A sigh suddenly left the pink's mouth as she gazed down at Naruto from the corner of her eyes. "Lee and I are going on a date later, so don't think you can escape Valentine's Day with me all day," she exclaimed in a sullen voice. A solemn expression suddenly consumed the blonde's face, and he sighed as he kicked at the ground. Suddenly, sympathy fell over Sakura. "Why not try to get a new girlfriend? Hinata's not coming back Naruto . . . you have to understand –!"

"Don't you think I know this?"

The pink-haired girl was shocked by the malice laced over his voice, and she turned her attention over to her blonde friend. A glare took over her eyes, and she shoved him. "I'm only trying to help, jerk," she snapped back, slapping the back of his head in her anger.

"Sakura . . ."

Green eyes closed in thought, and a little hum tickled her throat. "I know," she sighed out, "I'll stop talking about it."

Three years ago from now, on this day, Hinata Hyuga died in a car accident. Naruto bore the scars of that day with shame; three slashes each cheek as a reminder that he was the cause. It hurt, really, to live and know you killed the one you loved. He could feel the tears bubbling up now and quickly wiped at his eyes to hide them. He had already visited her grave and gave his remorse. A hand clasped his shoulder, and he looked up at sad green eyes. A tiny smile pulled at his lips and he tried again to wipe the tears away. Hinata wouldn't want him to feel this way . . .

"Hey!"

Naruto glanced up at Sakura with worry, but found a bright smile on her face, and instead crinkled his nose in curiosity. She sent her smile in his direction and grabbed his shoulders, beginning to shake him violently. "Let's get you a date!"

"No," he cried out through the shakes, "Sakura, I don't want to!"

"Naruto!" she stopped her violent behavior and gave him a stern look, one of a murderous intent, but then it changed to a puppy pout, her bottom lip quivering in a cute way. He cringed at the feel of his heart sinking in guilt. "You won't even for it for me, Naru-chan? Not even if I hook you up with that hunk from the piano place?"

Heat crawled up Naruto's veins and he sputtered incoherent words under his breath. Why was that feeling in his chest returning again? He fumbled away from her, falling back in his attempt to get away. Picking himself up he walked away at a fast pace, trying to ignore the frantic cries of his pink-haired friend. Suddenly he was caught by the hand and pulled back to look at those green eyes again.

"Sasuke's a . . . nice guy. You'd get along." _What the hell am I thinking? Sasuke's a horrible, antisocial butt hole . . . They'd get along perfectly! They're complete opposites. I think Sasuke would bring back the old Naruto immediately. __**Cha! Sakura-chan, you're so freaking smart! **_Sakura smirked at herself, reveling in the compliment her inner being gave her, but realized she looked stupid and looked down at the grimace on Naruto's face, and started blushing a deep red and coughing in embarrassment. "So, what do you say?"

"I knew you were crazy, but Sakura . . . have you lost it?"

The blonde gawked as he was lashed out at, dodging Sakura's punches with a seconds notice. She chased him down the street until she felt she had done enough damage and public humiliating, and not to mention the blonde was practically crawling on the ground to get away from her now. She picked him up and smiled in satisfaction at his worn down expression. "Have you reconsidered?"

"F-fine . . ."

"Good."

She dropped him to the ground and brushed her hands of any left over residue, then went on her merry way to her home. She had a phone call to make, after all. A smug smile resided on her face and she felt a proud feeling rise up in her chest. _I'm so brilliant._

* * *

Naruto watched with admiration through the studio window, those white glove clad hands rapidly hitting the keys with precision like no other human being had. This man was definitely talented, the blonde told himself. His breath hitched as the fingers suddenly stopped in mid-air, just above the keys he was about to play. His feet settled in front of him, away from the pedals under him, and he slowly turned toward the blonde pressed against the window.

He must've looked really stupid. His whole body was compressed against the cold glass, and his blue eyes widened at the beautiful face now facing him. He hadn't ever gotten to see that face, even though he'd visited the studio every day now to watch this strange man he knew as Sasuke. The raven-haired man raised an elegant brow, his lip stretched out in a frown. His dull onyx eyes stared into a startled blue, and they scanned the boy's body like an x-ray; reading him look a book. That's what it felt like under those scrutinizing onyx eyes, Naruto told himself. He had to escape before he was addressed further.

A hand rose, and Naruto watched this hand with wide blue eyes. The man's finger beckoned him into the studio, and Naruto could feel a blush spread over his face. He began to think of what else that finger could do, and immediately regretted it, so instead he stepped away from the window and contemplated over running away or entering. It would be embarrassing to run, he told himself, but what would happen if he went in?

_I think I'm screwed either way . . . and that doesn't sound right at all._

Gathering every fiber of confidence in his body he stepped toward the door, feeling those eyes watch every move he made. His hand paused over the handle, but he gulped down his nervousness and pushed it open, listening to the little ring it made as he entered. He clamped his eyes shut as he slowly walked over to the man, and stopped right in front of him, freezing up like a statue.

"Take a seat," whispered a silky smooth voice, and Naruto told himself this voice was just as smooth as the man's piano playing.

He obeyed like a loyal pup and took a seat next to the man who had slid over to produce more room. Naruto could feel his heart beating rapidly now, his breath coming out in ragged pants for air. Sasuke turned again and began to play, the notes escaping each key he pressed just was beautiful as Naruto thought it would be.

"Do you play, dobe?" asked Sasuke, who's eyes were closed.

Naruto watched this concentration; watched the way he was so calm when he played; in his own world. "No," he answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Those dull eyes opened now to look at the blonde, and Sasuke roamed his eyes over the blonde again.

"Hn."

". . . Did you call me a dobe?"

"You've been watching me for the past week, don't think I didn't notice, **d-o-b-e**," he emphasized the word dobe, a smirk lacing over his voice and amusement filling his hollow onyx eyes. Naruto could feel his cheeks puff out in anger, and the blonde crossed his hands. This guy was a jerk! – And why the hell was his tummy still tingling?!

"I'm not a dobe," Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone, a smug tone to his voice.

"You're a stalker," the raven announced then, stopping his playing abruptly. A blush crossed the blonde's face and he sputtered nervously, moving his hands around dramatically. Sasuke could feel the smirk tug at his lips, and the weird sense of satisfaction he got from seeing this strange boy so nervous. "I could get you arrested for that."

"No!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, "but I won't. You're Uzumaki, aren't you?"

Naruto stopped his shouting to stare at the raven. "How . . . do you . . . Sakura?"

A one-sided smirk was on Sasuke's face, and he lifted a hand from his lap to play a note. "I'm supposed to force you to get coffee with me," he stated, "but I figured I'd take my time, since you've come every day to watch me."

"I'm not gay!" Naruto snapped. He suddenly realized how offending he sounded and blushed, adding a quite, "sorry."

Sasuke had been smirking a lot. "That's not what my gaydar's telling me," he raised a brow as Naruto tensed. He lifted the other hand but it didn't go toward the piano, it went to the blonde's cheek and just rested there. "Then you won't get nervous if I kiss you, because you're not gay, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened as the raven's face moved closer to his. Those eyes pierced his soul, and moved down to stare at Naruto's chapped lips. The blonde licked his lips, totally losing himself in the moment. He closed his eyes as soon as those beautiful ice pale lips consumed his own, and for a moment, he forgot he wasn't gay. The only reality was that he was kissing the man he'd been mesmerized by for a week, and that it felt good. Naruto could feel the smirk against his lips, and the way his body moved into this embrace. He could also hear himself whimper when Sasuke pulled away to flaunt in victory.

"Again, do it again," Naruto begged, pushing forward to feel those baby smooth lips against his for the second time – but Sasuke held him back, amused by the way Naruto scowled at him for resisting. Sasuke himself wanted more, but he figured since they just met, this was kind of weird . . .

"I thought you weren't gay?"

Reality hit Naruto in the face, and his eyes widened. _NO!_ His conscience cried, but his body longed for that touch. He pulled himself away, falling onto the ground in his attempt to get away. "I'm not," he sneered.

The raven set his elbow on the piano, resting his head against his palm with a glare on his face. "You're so freaking stupid," he spat, "I can't believe I just kissed such a closet case."

"I'm sorry . . ."

"Dobe," Sasuke shook his head, "just leave. I'll tell Sakura it didn't work out, and we can act like it never happened."

"Sasuke . . ."

Said raven boy looked down at Naruto, and rolled his eyes. "Just leave," he growled, making a jolt run down the blonde's spine. Naruto scrambled to his feet and sped for the door, only stopping to look back at the frustrated raven one last time, but he immediately left.

Sasuke stared at the door, a sigh escaping his lips as he ran a hand through his hair in irritation. A man that looked just like him, only with longer hair held in a loose pony-tail entered the room with a smirk on his face. "I thought you'd liked him for years," he noted, sitting beside his little brother. "You're just going to give up now?" he asked, raising both eyebrows curiously.

"Shut up aniki," Sasuke spat, beginning to play the piano to vent out his anger. The older man smirked as he stroked a key, producing a note that melted into the song Sasuke was playing perfectly. He slowly added to the song, making it into a duet. Sasuke ignored his brother, only listening to the piano playing in his ear.

I've loved you for so long, and now that we've finally met, how do I tell you?


End file.
